The masquerade ball (a dramione one-shot)
by Fairytaleprincess678
Summary: Based off Cinderella, takes place 7th year, the battle of hogwarts never happens. DM/HG


**Based off Cinderella, takes place in year 7, the battle of Hogwarts never happened.**

Hermione

Hermione sat in front of her mirror thinking about her stupid bet with Ginny. If Ginny could say one kind thing to a Slytherin before Hermione could do something rebellious, she would have to do whatever Ginny said. Stupidly (for the first time ever), she failed to notice that Ginny had a major crush on Blaise Zabini. Since her first year. Unfortunately, Snape decided (as usual) that Gryffindor had done something wrong, and took away Hermione's privilege to go to the seventh year's masquerade ball. Now, since final exams were over, she had nothing to do, so she just sat in front of her mirror, thinking of what she would do the next day During the ball.

Draco

Draco thought about what to wear for the ball. He wasn't sure if he should wear a black tie with a white mask, a silver tie with a green and black mask, or a silver tie with a black mask. In the end he just decided on the black mask and silver tie. He needed to look good, because even though for the first time a Malfoy was going to a party alone, he would still be the prince of Slytherin. He wondered what girl he would dance with, and if he culd just tell his mother that he had a girlfriend instead of going through the trouble of getting one then breaking her heart. Ever since he broke up with Pansy, his mother's sole goal in life was to make him get a girlfriend. Couldn't she just understand that he was fine and didn't need anything?

Luna

Luna spun in a circle showing off her dress to Hermione, asking her opinion on it. The dress was navy with gold lace, staying true to the rule that you had to wear at least one of your house colours. She had a necklace with gold Ravens, navy feather earrings, and a blue and gold half mask. "You look lovely. Ron is really going to like that dress." Hermione's half hearted reply was all Luna needed. "Oh, thank you! I'm so sorry you can't come Hermione. You really think Ron will like it?" Hermione sighed. "Yes Luna. I have to go. Bye." Hermione turned and walked away before Luna could say anything.

Ginny

Ginny had a plan. She knew how to sneak Hermione into the ball. All she had to was convince her best friend that it was okay. Normally, since Ginny was still in her sixth year, she wouldn't be aloud go to the ball, but since Blaise Zabini had asked her to be his date she was allowed to go. She was still marveling over that. Blaise Zabini, her crush since first year, asked her out. All she had to do was wait one more day until her dream came true.

Hermione

Hermione pulled her covers over her head to hide her disappointment at not being able to go to the ball. Her unused dress still hung on her mirror, taunting her with it's beauty. The dress was long and strapless, with intricate floral lace covering the Crimson fabric. Her mask was next to her, on her bedside table. The matching Crimson lace paired with the Cream flowers made the mask look fit for royalty. Her favourite part though, was the pair of beautiful cream coloured lace glovelets she would have worn. One solitary tear ran down her face at the lost opportunity of pretending to be a princess for a night. Letting her tiredness consume her, closed her damp eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

Draco

Draco woke up the next day feeling great. It was the day of ball, and he was going to make every girl drool over the gorgeously handsome stranger under his mask. Since had all day to prepare, he went down to breakfast to put an end to his hunger. Sitting among his fellow Slytherins, he turned to his best mate Blaise. Blaise had recently asked Ginny to the ball with him, and Draco was happy for him. Blaise had liked her since the moment he saw her in their second year when she got sorted into Gryffindor on their first day. Despite her Weaslette status, Draco had come to accept her, since Blaise had never looked so happy when she had said that she would love to go to the ball with him. "What's up mate?" Draco looked up at Blaise. "What? I wasn't listening." Blaise laughed. "You were staring at me. Remember? Don't tell me you're jealous that I asked Ginny out before you. I know you have feeling for me but-" He was cut off by a dirty napkin hitting his face. "God draco, that was rude." Blaise's facade of mock innocence just aggravated Draco more. "This may come as a shock to you, but I actually don't have feelings for you. Quite honestly, I think you look like a crispy turd, so excuse me for generously lending you my napkin." Blaise laughed again. "Thank you for your honesty, I will use this napkin with care." This time it was Draco's turn to laugh. "Anything for you mate."

Luna

Luna had already started to get ready. Her hour long bath was over, so now she was waiting for her navy and gold nails to dry. After waiting ten minutes, her gold flecked nails were ready. She marvelled at the way her dress felt as she was slipping into it. The luscious fabric felt cool against her skin and looked absolutely lovely. Next, she applied the tiniest amount of eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. All that was left was her hair. She quickly braided tiny braids in her hair and left the rest to cascade down her back. She stepped into her strappy gold heels and grabbed her mask before running out to wait for Ron.

Ginny

Ginny was heading over to Hermione's room with her dress and wand. As soon as Hermione opened her door Ginny came bursting through. "Hi Hermione! Just saying I'm getting ready here! Sorry! Also, I need your dress, you're going to the ball!" Hermione stepped back. "Um, hi Ginny. Wait, what do you mean I'm going to the ball?" Ginny looked at her. "Well, go get your dress. Hurry!" A minute later Hermione came back with her dress. Ginny then told her to put on the whole outfit while Ginny put on hers. She stepped into the short red dress and adjusted the sweetheart neckline. The red, gold, and black layers fanned out as she twirled herself dizzy in front of Hermione's mirror. The fake red and bronze-gold feathers on her dress shone from her position in the room, making her look like a golden bird princess. She pulled on her red peep toe heels and multiple coloured bangles that jangled every time she moved her arm, even just a little bit. Her red hair was done in a messy side bun, complimenting her bronze metal lace mask that she absolutely loved. Her thick black eyeliner was just visible through the mask, but her bright red lipstick brought the whole outfit together, and made Ginny look fabulous. Hermione came back from where she was changing in the bathroom and looked at Ginny. "Wow Gin, you look great." Ginny blushed and looked at her dress. "Oh, thanks, think Blaise will like it?" Hermione laughed. "Of course!" "Thanks Mione. Now, let's do some magic."

Hermione

Hermione looked at Ginny, confused. "What do to mean?" Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. "You can't go to the ball like that, everyone's already seen that dress. They'll recognise you." Hermione's shocked face turned into wonder as her dress slowly altered. Her glovelets morphed into a black leather jacket, and her innocent white Mary Janes transformed into studded black heels. Her pretty mask turned a darker shade of Crimson, adopting a new layer of black lace and black feathers. The biggest transformation though, was the dress. The lace was replaced by a shear Crimson layer of fabric, and the sweetheart neckline remoulded into a regular straight across. The skirt of the dress loosened up to become much more airy with a zig zag hemline. She looked at Ginny in shock. Even her hair and makeup transformed. Her hair was now in a messy high ponytail with a braid holding the hair in place. Her makeup was dark, black eyeliner and dark red lips. "Wow, Ginny… Thank you." Ginny blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. You look great Mione." Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Well then, let's go."

Draco

Draco looked up as the doors to the great hall opened. The ball had started an hour ago, so he couldn't imagine why somebody would be so late. Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had on a Crimson dress with a black leather jacket and black heels. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a messy high ponytail that framed her face. Her mask was Crimson with black lace, and if possible, made her look even better. He had to dance with her. As he made his way to the doors, he realised that every pair of eyes were on this girl. Once he finally got to her, he forgot what he was going to say. "I um… Well, do you um, want"" to um… Hi." She stared at him. "Hi back." Her voice was like sunshine and rainbows, beautiful and warming. After a few moments of looking for words he found them. "Would you like to dance?" The girl looked at him for a moment, thinking. "I'd love to." Draco led her to the dance floor, where they started to spin around the room in circles. "So," the girl looked at him. "Tell me about yourself." She thought for a bit before answering. "What would you like to know?" Draco knew what he wanted to know. "Who are you?" The girl looked at him. "I can't tell you, it'll ruin the fun of a masquerade ball. But if you're really curious, I'm a seventh year Gryffindor girl." She winked. "But don't tell anyone!" Draco laughed. "Obviously. Though I had know idea you were a girl." She giggled. "And who might you be, handsome stranger?" He got serious. "Slytherin male, seventeen years of age, blond hair, grey eyes, has transfigured into animals before-" He was cut off by her sudden revaluation. "Wait, Malfoy?" He laughed again. She looked at him and smirked. "You only transfigured into an animal once, Nr. Ferret. Don't go around acting like you do it all the time, because that's lying." Draco smiled at her words. "You got me, but what can I say? Everyone knows me. But really, who are you?" "I can't tell you. If I did, I'd get in trouble." The mystery girl smiled coyly. "But you don't have to know me to dance." Draco pulled her towards him and they started to sway to the beat of the music.

Luna

Luna was waiting for Ron to get back with drinks when she saw the girl come in. She was gorgeous, chestnut hair, dark red lips, and a crimson dress. Despite her casual look, she look like a rebellious stranger, yet agonisingly familiar at the same time. Obviously, she was Gryffindor, and obviously, she had an admirer. Luna watched as a platinum haired boy pushed his way through the crowed, only to stop mere inches away from the girl, and go completely mute. She watched as Gryffindor and Slytherin walked, hand in hand to the dance floor. In that very same moment, Ron came back with some butterbeer, handing a mug to her. She kept watching the couple and sipped her drink until Ron interrupted her people watching. "You better not be having hots for one of those two, especially not that Slytherin bloke. You said I was the only one you wanted. Remember?" Luna laughed and turned to Ron. "Of course I haven't forgotten silly. Don't be so daft." With that, she turned back to watch the mysterious couple along with everybody else.

Ginny

Ginny looked at her masterpiece. As did every other person in the great hall. Hermione looked amazing as she walked in through the double doors, searching the crowd for a familiar face. She didn't get the chance to though, because a Slytherin took her by the arm and lead her down. She poked Blaise's rib. "See! I told you Hermione was going to the ball! And look! That dress she's wearing, a Ginny original. Yes Blaise, your date to the ball just made the most likely most talked about topic possible. Sorry, I don't give autographs, but I give kisses, so…" Blaise quickly pecked her cheek. Ginny frowned. "That's not what I meant, but okay." Blaise laughed. "I would give you a better kiss, but then the fame will get to your head." Ginny snorted, and clapped her hand to her mouth in embarrassment. Once Blaise stopped laughing, she went on. "Oh, you think I'm the one who has to worry about the fame? Mr. I'm Super Popular And My Best Mate Is Malfoy The Pain In My Arse." Blaise had nothing to say to that, so he just took Ginny's hand and twirled her. Ginny forgot all about Hermione and her conversation, just letting herself be spun by Blaise.

Hermione

Hermione felt strangely pleasant as she swayed to the music with Draco. Despite his mean comments in their past years, he was really quite sweet at the moment. She had been there for hours, but had not yet revealed her identity to him. She had dropped a few hints, but he had to be looking for them to find them. In ten minutes it would be midnight, and she was hoping to tell him her name then. They kept swaying to the music until the clocked said 23:59. "Draco, you wanted to know who I am, so, I'll tell you." The clock struck the first stroke of twelve, twelve seconds before midnight. "My name is-" She panicked when she saw Snape coming through the door. He started looking around, and spotting her, started walking towards her and Draco. "My name is… I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Hermione turned and ran, losing a shoe in the process. She wasn't about to go back for it, so she took off her other shoe and held it, never breaking stride. When she got up to the Gryffindor commons, she dropped into the nearest armchair to catch her breath. After spending another ten minutes like that, she got up and made way to her room. Only noticing then that she was crying. Opening her door, she saw Crookshanks curled at the base of bed and smiled. The ball had been fun while it lasted, but now she just hoped her prince would find the princess, like in those silly muggle stories her mum read to her as a child before tucking her in at night. Her only thought as she closed her eyes, was that maybe, just maybe, Draco wasn't as cruel as he claimed to be.

Draco

Draco looked at the door the girl ran through. He was so close to finding out who she was. He was so close, but then Snape decided to come in and ruined everything. He turned back around to see Snape glaring down at him. Leave it to Snape to ruin a party, or anything for that matter. "Um… Hi Snape, uh, I mean Professor, well, um, I uh, need to go um return this shoe to my well, uh, date. Um, bye!" With that, he picked up the shoe and ran out the door the girl had left from. He knew the girl was Gryffindor, so he made his way to the Gryffindor commons, when he heard somebody speak. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! I just spent the whole night dancing with DRACO FREAKING MALFOY!" Yup, that was the mystery girl. "Hello, lovely ladie- Hermione?" I looked at her, then to Weaslette, then back to Hermione. "Um, hi Malfoy… If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the girl you danced with. Don't say it. I already know you're going to say that you danced with a mudblood, and you need to wash me off, but Malfoy, really, we aren't that bad. You can't be so biased over us. I get that you're rich and whatever, but come on. You were the one that wanted to dance with me anyways. This stupid Gryffindor vs. Slytherin rivalry has gone on since…" Oh no. Not another of her lectures. I couldn't deal with it. Having no other way to shut her up, I kissed her. It worked. When we pulled away, Ginny had her face in her hands, shaking her head, and Hermione looked incredibly flustered. "Um, Hermione, you don't have to get your knickers all in a knot about if I like you or not, because, well…" She looked at me, expecting my answer. "Because Hermione, I think I'm a bit in love with you."

And they lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
